slave
by dreamninja
Summary: Ziggurat kidnaps Ginga, Madoka, and Kenta and Hikaru makes a deal with him so they will be set free.
1. Chapter 1

"Hikaru there is something we need to talk about"Ryo said.

"What is it director"Hikaru asked.

"You might want to sit down for this"Ryo said frowning.

"What's wrong director you're never this serious"Hikaru asked as she sat down. She was getting nervous but tried not to show it.

"We received this note from Ziggurat today"Ryo said handing Hikaru the note. She frowned when she read it.

_Dear Ryo,_

_We have come into possession of a few brats I believe belong to you if you want to see them before I brainwash them and make them my slaves I suggest you contact me-Ziggurat_

"Have you called him yet"Hikaru asked.

"Of course and he has Ginga,Madoka,and Kenta"Ryo said.

"What do you suggest we do"Hikaru asked.

"Thats why i'm talking to you I was gonna ask what you think I should do"Ryo said.

"First try to calm down you can't let him know he got to you. Then we should call him back and see if he would be willing to trade them for something else"Hikaru said.

"Alright"Ryo said.

"Pull yourself together i'm about to try and contact them"Hikaru said. Ryo and Hikaru both frowned when they saw Jack and Ziggurat's faces.

"Can I help you with something"Ziggurat asked smiling.

"Cut the crap and let those kids go"Ryo yelled.

"I'm sorry what the director was trying to say is we were wondering if you would be willing to trade them for something"Hikaru said.

"I see you are a smart girl"Ziggurat said. Hikaru just nodded and waited for his answer.

"I'm sure we could find something to trade"Ziggurat said smiling. Hikaru just watched as Jack whispered something in Ziggurat's ear which made him smile.

"Have you figured out what you want"Hikaru asked.

"I believe so"Ziggurat said.

"Do you mind me asking what it is you want"Hikaru asked.

"Well don't you agree that a reasonable trade for a human would be another human"Ziggurat asked.

"I guess that seems reasonable but it all depends on who you want"Hikaru said.

"Jack says you would be a great muse for his art"Ziggurat said.

"Wait you want me"Hikaru asked confused

"No way you can't have her you freak"Ryo yelled.

"I wasn't talking to you"Ziggurat told Ryo.

"I'll do it meet us outside the WBBA in an hour with Ginga,Kenta, and Madoka"Hikaru said.

"Pleasure doing buisness with you"Ziggurat said smiling before he ended the video call.

"Hikaru are you crazy do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into"Ryo asked.

"I'm doing this so you can see your son again"Hikaru said.

"But what if they try to run tests on you or something"Hikaru said.

"I can defend myself its not like i'm a damsel in distress"Hikaru said.

"Thank you"Ryo said hugging her.

"Come on we better get ready for their arrival we need to make sure they don't trick us"Hikaru said.

"Of course"Ryo said getting serious again.

_One hour later…_

"Hello Ryo thanks for inviting us"Ziggurat said smiling.

"Just hand over my son and his friends"Ryo snarled.

"I'm surprised you would trade you assistant for your son that's low even for you"Ziggurat said.

"It was my choice alone to come with you guys"Hikaru said.

"Alright here are the brats"Ziggurat told Ryo as Jack took Hikaru to the helicopter.

"She will make a great slave for Damian"Ziggurat said.

"What do you mean slave"Ryo asked.

"She will do anything he wants and I mean anything"Ziggurat said smiling when he saw the look of disgust on Ryo's he walked to the helicopter.

"You sick bastard don't even think about it"Ryo yelled but he couldn't be heard over the sounds of the helicopter.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they got to Ziggurat's hideout Hikaru finally spoke.

"So what am I supposed to be doing"she asked.

"Well for now follow Jack to his room when he is done painting he will tell you what to do"Ziggurat said.

"Whatever"Hikaru said following Jack.

Once Jack was done painting he led her to another room.

"This is where you will be staying"Jack said.

"Thanks"Hikaru said.

"You won't be thanking me later"Jack mumbled.

"What"Hikaru asked.

"Nothing"Jack said before quickly leaving the room.

_Wow this room is nice_.When she got a better look she realized it had a small kitchen and a bathroom. She smiled when she saw the huge bed.

"What are you doing in my room"someone growled. Hikaru turned around and saw Damian.

"Sorry this is where Jack told me to go"Hikaru said.

"Why are you here"Damian asked.

"I just told you. There must have been a misunderstanding with my room"Hikaru said.

"Dumb girl I meant why are you here instead of the WBBA"Damian asked.

"I came here so Ginga,Madoka,and Kenta could go home"Hikaru said.

"So Ryo traded you wow that seems like something he would do.I guess I should thank you for getting rid of the other three all the girl did was whine and the boys were so determined it disgusted me"Damian said.

"Actually I willingly trades myself"Hikaru said.

"Come on"Damian said roughly grabbing her arm and dragging her out of his room and to Ziggurat's room.

"Ziggurat"Damian yelled bursting into his room.

"Ah Damian I see you have met Hikaru"Ziggurat said.

"Why was she in my room"Damian asked.

"Jack thought she would make a great slave for you"Ziggurat said.

Wait what"Hikaru yelled.

"Well in that case I guess we will be going back to my room"Damian said smiling at Hikaru.

"Wait you can't do that"Hikaru said.

"Of course we can"Ziggurat said.

_Crap what am I gonna do,_Hikaru thought.

"Thanks for the gift"Damian said grabbing Hikaru's arm and led her back to his room.

"Listen bub don't get any idea's"Hikaru said.

"You're in no position to give me orders. In case you didn't hear your mine"Damian said. Hikaru just growled and turned away from him.

"Loosen up would you i'm not gonna do anything to you"Damian said. Hikaru smiled and looked at him.

"Thank you I-"

"Not tonight at least"Damian said smiling when she frowned.

"You asshole"Hikaru yelled.

"I know"Damian said smiling.

"I'm going to bed"Hikaru said laying on the floor.

"You can lay on the floor tonight but tomorrow you're gonna sleep in the bed"Damian said.


	3. Chapter 3

Hikaru woke up in the morning when she felt a hand on her leg.

"Let go of my leg or I will rip your dick off with my bare hands"Hikaru mumbled without even opening her eyes.

"Good morning to you to sunshine"Damian said laughing.

"What do you want"Hikaru asked sitting up.

"I was just trying to give you some breakfast"Damian said handing Hikaru a plate of food. Hikaru stared at the food cautiously.

"I didn't do anything to it"Damian said. Once she was done eating he left and didn't come back until later that night.

"Here"he said throwing a towel at her.

"What's this for"Hikaru asked.

"Go take a shower"Damian said.

"What if I don't want to"Hikaru asked crossing her arms.

"Then I will drag you in there undress you and give you a shower myself"Damian said.

"You wouldn't dare"she said.

"Try me"he said smiling. She looked to see if he was kidding but she could tell he wasn't.

"Alright i'm going"Hikaru said. After she got out of the shower she realized her clothes were no longer there.

"Damian what did you do with my clothes"Hikaru yelled.

"What I cant hear you you're gonna have to come out of the bathroom"Damian yelled. She made sure her towel was securely wrapped around her before she went out of the bathroom.

"What did you need"Damian asked.

"You know damn well what I need what did you do with my clothes you perv"Hikaru said.

"Here's a nightgown it should be more comfortable unless of course you would rather sleep naked"Damian said winking at her.

"Ugh give me the gown" Hikaru said. Once she was done changing(in the bathroom of course) Damian spoke again.

"Well its late so time to go to bed"Damian said.

"Fine"Hikaru said laying on the floor.

"Remember what I told you you're sleeping in the bed tonight"Damian said.

"Yeah right"Hikaru said.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way"Damian said.

"I'm not moving" Hikaru said.

"Hard way it is then"Damian said walking over to her and picking her up.

"Put me down"Hikaru said squirming. After he put her down he laid beside her.

"If you move to the ground i'll just bring you back up here and next time i'll lay on top of you"Damian said smiling at her. Hikaru just frowned and closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Hikaru woke up and frowned when she felt something around her neck. She went into the bathroom and saw that she had a white collar around her neck. Then she she saw that their was writing stitched into the collar.

"Damian"HIkaru yelled.

"What is it"Damian asked coming into the bathroom.

"What the hell is this"Hikaru yelled pointing to the collar.

"A collar"Damian said.

"Why is it on my neck"Hikaru asked clearly getting annoyed.

"To show people I own you thats why my name is on it. I put it on you while you were asleep"Damian said.

"Take it off"

"Nah"Damian said shrugging his shoulders. Hikaru just glared at him.

"Maybe if you're a good girl i'll take it off"Damian said.

"Come closer"Hikaru purred.

"What are you gonna be good now"Damian asked. When he got close enough she spit in his face.

"Does that answer your question"Hikaru asked.

"It lets me know you need to be punished"Damian said wiping the spit off his he started moving closer to her.

"Hey Damian the boss wants to see you"Jack said through the door.

"Don't think you're off the hook ill punish you later"Damian said before backing away from her and leaving.

When Damian got back it was late and Hikaru was already asleep in bed. He changed into a muscle shirt and sweatpants before laying next to her.

"I'll just punish you tomorrow"Damian said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Hikaru woke up and tried to sit up but she realized her hands were tied to the headboard.

"Damian what the hell are you doing"Hikaru yelled since he was in the other room.

"Punishing you like I said I would"Damian smiled when Hikaru's eyes widened.

"Calm down i'm not gonna hurt you"Damian said hovering over her. Damian got closer to her face and she turned away as she felt his breath against her neck. Then he left a trail of kisses along her jawline. She thought he was gonna do something else but he got off of her.

"Are you gonna untie me now"Hikaru asked.

"Nope this is part of your punishment"Damian said smiling before walking out of the room.

"Wait Damian come back you can't just leave me here"Hikaru yelled.

"Of course I can"he yelled.

"Let me go"Hikaru yelled.

"Maybe if you ask nicely"Damian yelled.

"Please untie me"Hikaru yelled.

"Only if I get a kiss"Damian said walking back into the room.

"No way"Hikaru said.

" That's fine I have all day to train and I could just leave you here tied up while I do that" Damian said.

"Fine i'll do it"Hikaru said.

"Do what"Damian asked.

"Come on you know what I mean"Hikaru said.

"I'm afraid I don't you're gonna have to tell me"Damian said.

"Kiss you"Hikaru said.

"Are you saying you wanna kiss me"Damian asked smiling at her.

Hikaru just rolled her eyes. "Please"Hikaru said. _I can't believe I just said that._

"What do you want me to do"Damian asked.

"Drop dead"Hikaru mumbled.

"What was that"Damian asked.

"I said I want you to kiss me"Hikaru said. Before she could say anything else Damian's lips were on her own it didn't last long and when he pulled away he smiled.

"Alright untie me"Hikaru said.

"Nah I think i'll leave you there while I go train"Damian said.

"But you said-"

"I said I might untie you"Damian said.

"Get back here you asshole"Hikaru yelled as he left the room.

When he came back later she was asleep so he decided now was the perfect time to untie her. After he untied her he kissed her forehead and laid down next to her.

Hikaru woke up when she felt herself being carried.

"Damian put me down I wanna sleep"Hikaru mumbled.

"I assure you I am not Damian I am much better than him"the man said. Hikaru's eyes shot open when she recognized the voice.

"Ryuga what are you doing here"Hikaru asked jumping out of his arms.

"I was thinking about doing you"Ryuga said.

"Get away from me you freak!Damian help"Hikaru yelled.

"He won't help he's training plus he told me I could have some fun with you and that you better not disobey him"Ryuga said.

_Why would Damian say that. He said I was his._

"Now you better do whatever I say or i'll have to tell Damian"Ryuga said. Hikaru just looked at the ground and nodded.

"Now lets get started"Ryuga said pushing her up against the wall. He put a hand in her hair and pulled her into a rough kiss. Hikaru wanted to push him away but she just stood there not moving. Ryuga tried to push his tongue into her mouth but she kept it shut. Then he roughly squeezed her butt making her gasp. He took this chance and shoved his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes widened when she felt a hand slip up her nightgown.

"Thats it i'm done Damian can punish me for all I care but i'm not letting you touch me"Hikaru said pushing him she made the mistake of turning away from him and he picked her up and threw her on the couch. While she was still recovering from the shock he ripped her nightgown off and tied her hands above her blushed and turned her head away when she realized he was looking at her body which was naked besides her panties.

"Now the real fun begins"Ryuga said. Hikaru started crying as her mind finally processed she was trapped. Then Hikaru heard the door open but she couldn't see who it was.

"What the hell is going on"Damian yelled.

"She came onto me"Ryuga said getting off of just nodded making Ryuga think he believed him.

"You better watch her she's a slut"Ryuga said. Before he knew what was happening Ryuga was against the wall and Damian was holding him by the throat.

"Don't you ever call my woman a slut"Damian growled then he punched Ryuga and smiled when he heard a cracking noise which let him know Ryuga's nose was broken.

"If you try to touch her ever again i'll kill you"Damian growled. Once Ryuga ran out of the room Damian turned his attention to Hikaru.

"Did he rape you"Damian asked. Hikaru just shook her head.

"Thats good"Damian said before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the bed.

"Can you untie me"Hikaru did and then took his shirt off and gave it to her.

"Put it on"he said after she gave him a confused look. She did as she was told then laid under the covers.

"I'm sorry he touched you"Damian said.

"So you didn't tell him he could"Hikaru asked.

"I would never do that the only person who ever gets to touch you is me. Now get some rest i'm gonna go talk to Zigurat about Ryuga "Damian said.

"Thanks for saving me"Hikaru whispered before he went out of the room.

Hikaru woke up later that night and saw that Damian was still gone. Hikaru was gonna go back to sleep until she heard her stomach she got up and decided to fix her and Damian sandwiches. She tensed up when she felt someone hug her from behind.

"Its just me"Damian said.

"What are you doing"Hikaru asked she tried to turn around but he held her in place. She was gonna protest until she felt him kissing and sucking her neck.

_Why am I enjoying this I have to stop him while I still can._

"Foods ready"Hikaru managed to say. She was relieved when Damian pulled away from her. When they were done eating Hikaru went to take a shower but this time a pair of arms wrapped around her while she was in the shower.

"Damian what the hell do you think you're doing i'm naked"Hikaru yelled trying to cover her body.

"I needed a shower to so I figured we would take one together"Damian said.

"Let me help you"Damian said. He grabbed a washcloth and made sure there was plenty of soap on it. He gently brought the towel to her back and started to wash it. Then he washed her shoulders, arms,and legs skipping her chest and he washed her chest and started to make his way lower until he felt her tense up.

"Relax i'm just washing you nothing else"Damian whispered in her ear. He moved lower and washed her just like he told her. _I shouldn't let him do this I can take care of myself._She turned around so she could tell him to get out but realized he was also naked and quickly turned back around.

_Of course he's naked you idiot thats how people take showers._

While she was thinking he got out. Once she was done with her shower she realized the old shirt was gone and another one was there. She slipped it on then went into the bedroom. She had a long day today and was glad to finally be able to go to sleep.


End file.
